


After the Party

by Rosie_Rues



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-18
Updated: 2006-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Rues/pseuds/Rosie_Rues





	After the Party

After the shrieks of joy and the hugs and the back-slapping roars of delight, there was a silence. Harry looked between Tonks, whose hair was suddenly, inexplicably, black, and Sirius, leaning against the sink with a teenager’s grin on his hollow face.

“Well,” said Tonks.

“Well,” said Sirius, smirking.

Harry looked at Hermione, not sure what was going on. She was staring at Professor Lupin- Remus, biting her lip. Remus looked oddly sheepish for a man whose oldest friend had just come back from the dead. Harry trod on her toe, and mouthed, “What’s going on?”

He got a Hermione look in reply.

Ron looked just as baffled, but Ginny’s nose was twitching as if she was holding back laughter.

“Poker?” asked Tonks.

Sirius smiled charmingly. “I don’t play poker with Slytherins. Gobstones?”

“I’ve been warned about you and gobstones. Family legend.”

“Excuse me,” Remus said.

“Ssh,” Sirius said, waving his hand at him. “This is important.”

“Sirius-”

“Pick-up Quidditch?”

Sirius straightened, looking interesting. “Now you’re talking. Hang on – did you play for Slytherin?”

“Seeker,” Charlie Weasley said from the other side of the kitchen. “And she can stretch her arms out to several times their natural length.”

Tonks scowled at him. “Ta, mate.”

“Gryffindors stick together, pink puff.”

“Cheers, mate,” Sirius said. “Have to pass on that one, squirt. In my prime, I could have taken you, but fair’s fair. Exploding snap?”

“Exploding snap?” Remus repeated. “ _Exploding snap?_ Sirius, I understand that you’re a little upset about this, but there are more adult solutions-”

“Oh, do be quiet, Remus,” Tonks said. “And not on your nelly, mate. Not until you stop coating your cards with dragon’s blood.”

“Me?” Sirius said, his eyes wide with reproach.

“You left them to me in your will.”

Sirius leant forward, his eyes narrow. “I didn’t leave you my boyfriend.”

Harry saw Ron’s jaw drop. He felt like blinking himself. What?

Tonks crossed her arms. “You were _dead_ , Sirius!”

“And now I’m back. Let’s be traditional. You can have wands at dawn, or you can have chess. Your choice and name your seconds.”

“Chess,” Tonks said promptly. “Hermione, please.”

Remus quietly turned around and left the room.

“Fine,” said Sirius. “You’re old enough now, aren’t you, Harry? Grand.” He smiled wistfully. “It’s years since Andromeda taught me how to play.”

“She taught me too,” Tonks said and smiled. “Be a good match, don’t you think, Remus? Remus?”

Sirius swung round. “Remus? Now see what you’ve done!”

Harry looked at Hermione. Hermione looked back, her eyes wide. “Harry?” she whispered.

“At least you’re both shite at chess,” Ron muttered.

Hermione covered her hands with her eyes. “I don’t believe this.”

“I’m confused,” Harry muttered. “Hermione, please don’t tell me this was all in _Hogwarts: A History_.”

“Duelling is ancient wizarding tradition,” Hermione said.

“I didn’t mean the duel!”

“ _REMUS!_ ” Sirius bellowed into the hallway, and his mother’s portrait awoke with a screech.

“You know,” Ginny said, putting her fingers into her ears, “I think the adult option might have been wiser.”


End file.
